PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT Biomedical science in the 21st century is a multidisciplinary and data-intensive enterprise that relies on clear specification of research methods and results. The reproducibility of findings and the meta-analysis of pooled data from disparate sources are both catalyzed by standard approaches to acquiring and representing data. In this context, the PhenX (consensus measures for Phenotypes and eXposures) Toolkit (https://www.phenxtoolkit.org/) is an increasingly valuable catalog of standard measures and bioinformatics tools that help investigators improve the quality and consistency of data collection and identify opportunities for collaborative research. Measures in the PhenX Toolkit are selected by working groups (WGs) of domain experts using a consensus process and criteria established by the PhenX Steering Committee (SC). Since its launch, PhenX has expanded beyond standard measures for genome-wide association studies (GWAS) of common, complex diseases to include domains such as Rare Genetic Conditions, Sickle Cell Disease, and Tobacco Regulatory Research. The specific aims of the proposed Administrative Supplement ?PhenX Measures for COVID-19? are as follows: Specific Aim 1: Develop COVID-19 Core and Specialty collections. Specific Aim 2: Develop features and tools for the COVID-19 page. Specific Aim 3: Establish PhenX measurement protocols for COVID-19 outcomes. The crowd-sourcing approach defined here will rapidly establish COVID-19 Core and Specialty Collections and raise awareness of the COVID-19 measurement protocols available in the PhenX Toolkit.Body Text (no more than 30 lines)